Addendum to Re:Gamer
by Akallas von Aerok
Summary: "I've put many a years for this project. It helps that I'm a half-elf too. Still, this is merely the first attempt at compiling the nations into one accessible text. My work here is nothing but that: an attempt. It should be taken with a grain of salt."
1. Nations

**Use Cntrl+F to search up nations. This "story" is a addendum to the Re:Gamer.**

 **Nations that are gone will be removed from this. If they are not, please inform me.  
**

 **It's best if you look at this map with the latest map on deviantart. Ciao.**

* * *

 **Nations of Andalusia (3-2)**

 **By Andrews Maulta**

The Philanthropist **  
**The Volreek Empire's Leading Specialist in Alchemy, Chemistry, Magical Territories, Language, International Business, Psychology, Hereditary Magic Theory

* * *

 _Before I begin this, I must be frank._

 _I am not a specialist in any way regarding politics, nations, and history. Oh, I've had my hands dabbled in them like many of my peers, but I've never specialized in them. I know nothing of true ancient history. Like how the Black Drakken Flight Hegemony came to be or who truly rules it. Those are mysteries that I simply cannot answer. But no one has ever put a list of nations in one place for all to view. This is my attempt at it. Perhaps the first ever in history, but probably not._

 _In here, you will find the most simplistic summaries of the nations in the 3-2 Sector of Andalusia, which is by far the smallest of the known sectors. Unfortunately, this sector is all that I know. I know that there are empires that rival continents to west, and Fire Elemental Gods who rule continents to our far east, but those are not in 3-2, are they?_

 _I hope you enjoy this little compilation of nations._

 _-Andrews Maulta_  
 _In association with the Volreek Empire's Department of Foreign Affairs_  
 _In association with Maulta Foundation_  
 _In association with my many students: Zan Ahmsom, Jugimius Arialius, Michael Chun, Col Gragora, Itil Novilman, Yilla Nyrcoviikus, Xavier Rincaln, Qin Runius, and Miyall Xa._  
 _In association with my nineteenth grandaughter, Sonia Maulta, certified and licensed International Relations Specialist and Diplomat to Kingdom of Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi._

* * *

 **Volreek Empire  
Government: Absolute Monarchy**  
 **Neighbors: Tecari Duchy, Hlynovukos Grand Duchy, Kingdom of Bagan, Land of Wolshang, Khabalri Theocracy, Justinian, Gera del Cavasam Kingdoms**  
 **Major Religions: Magic, Path of Light**  
 **Races: Human, drakken, tauren, elf, oni**  
 **History: Volreek Empire is a strong nation that made its way to empirehood from a single tribe of magicians. To this day, it is ruled by descendents from that tribe. This is one of the reasons why all of the emperors of the Volreek Empire to this day have been magicians. This emphasis on magic has created a nation that nearly worships magic on a religious level. To cause "taint" was to be branded heretic. To create "tainted magic" was to put a noose around their own neck. To violate children of magic was the expect a death sentence. This mindset has created a divide between the people of the Volreek Empire. Those without magic, those with magic, and those who excel with magic. Only those capable of using magic, even the slightest bit, are allowed to take part in the matters of state while those who cannot are treated more or less like serfs and slaves. This is also the reason why harems of non-magicians are allowed for any gender. To spread magic is to elevate yourself as a good man, whatever the method you use. This is also the reason why the Volreek Empire has the highest ratio of magicians to non-magicians at 1:15.  
After the split-off of the Maurya Empire from the Volreek Empire, the Volreek Empire has suffered severe**

Ironwood Clan  
Neighbors: Duchy of Transly-Carpathi (ally), Kingdom of Galburia, Free Union(Vassal), South Kermania, Necropolis, Grand Duchy of Sarang (ally)  
Government: Administrative Monarchy  
Religion: Any Benign Worship Allowed  
Major Races: Troll, Fairykin, Human, Oni, Elf, Drakken, Arakkoa, Draenei, Beastkin  
History: When I first visited this clan, they were nothing but a shabby wooden fort with fifty individuals. When I visited this clan a second time, they were a city that boasted five hundred people. The third time I visited, they were a mighty nation that rivaled the Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi in terms of the military and economics. This happened all within five years. Their growth rate is absurd to the point of being nearly impossible. I would be wary, if I were their enemy.

 **Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi**  
 **Neighbors: Ironwood Clan, Kingdom of Galburia, Dewfoot Valley, High Chiefdom of Yylshuwan, Hlynovukos Grand Duchy, Somberas Republic of Unity and Power, North Kermania, South Kermania, Necropolis, Secrec Mountain City  
Government: Grand Duchy  
Religion: Path of Light, Christianity  
Races: human, elves  
History: Established during the Seventh Caladrian Rebellion, the Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi started out under the rule of David Yom, the Count of Transyl. He established himself as a capable conqueror, administrator, and supporter of magic, which was the reason why the Seventh Caladrian Rebellion broke out. However, due to his enemies in the west, he was forced to conquer only towards the east, where weak mountain tribes were easy pickings for him. The Duchy of Carpathi was acquired by the founder of the current dynasty.  
**

Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire  
Neighbors: A lot  
Government: Empire  
Religion: Ancestral Veneration  
Races: Primarily of Orcs  
History:  
Orcs are generally not beloved. In fact, there are a lot of places where they are hated. One orc said no, and established his kingdom in the drylands of the Yoal Praire. He defended the orcs from raiders and invaders alike, and made his own kingdom out of it.

 **Grand Duchy of Sarang**  
 **Neighbors: Ironwood Clan(ally), Free Union, Bamis Primacy, Canterrius States, Duchy of Marcos, Duchy of Hakening, Kingdom of Galburia**  
 **Government: Grand Duchy  
Religion: By popularity: Path of Light, Shamanism, Red War God, Christianity  
Races: Humans, drakken, trolls, tauren, elves**  
 **History:** **Formerly of the Kingdom of Galburia, the Grand Duchy of Sarang broke away during the Galburian Civil War, the first of its kind that Galburia had ever experienced. Under the leadership of Minerva Managot, the duchess of Sarang, the nation conquered the most prosperous of the coastal duchies until Minvera had three duchy contract emblems in her possession. They then allied with the Duke of Transyl-Carpathi and the Ironwood Clan to ensure the safety of their people from overwhelming invasion.**

Tyronia  
Neighbors: Juvak, Kingdom of Galburia, Somberas Republic of Unity and Power, Blue Fire Drakken Flight, Grand Republic of Galburian Adventurers  
Government: Caste System Kingdom  
Religion: Shamanism  
Races: Tauren  
History: The strongest tauren nation that Tesbalta has ever seen, Tyronia was once a collection of tauren tribes. This changed three hundred years ago when one of the tribes rose to prominence with their magicians at the front. They used the break in the balance of power to elevate their clan to the highest authority and establishing a caste system.

 **Kalevania Kingdom**  
 **Neighbors: Duchy of Marcos, Canterrius States, Grand Republic of Galburian Adventurers**  
 **Government: Kingdom**  
 **Races: Tauren, trolls, elves, night elves**  
 **Religion: Shamanism**

Grand Republic of Galburian Adventurers  
Government: Republic Council  
Races: Humans, drakken, elves  
Religion: N/A  
Neighbors: Tyronia, Kalevania Kingdom, Duchy of Marcos, Kingdom of Iop'Arge

 **Akaogi-Min**  
 **Neighbors: Yoal-Cohkman Empire**  
 **Government: Military Dictatorship**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Races: Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, Tauren, Drakken, Oni**

North Kermania  
Neighbors: South Kermania, Dewfoot Valley, Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi, Hlynovukos Grand Duchy, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire  
Government: Noble Theocracy  
Religion: Path of Light  
Races: Human

 **South Kermania**  
 **Neighbors: North Kermania, Bamis Primacy, Necropolis, Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi  
Government: Noble Republic.**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Races: Human, orcs, trolls, arakkoa, drakken**

Bamis Primacy  
Neighbors: South Kermania, Grand Duchy of Sarang  
Government: County  
Religion: N/A  
Races: Human, Tauren, Drakken

 **Necropolis by General Bobo (formerly Barrelhaven)**  
 **Neighbors: South Kermania, Ironwood Clan, Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi**  
 **Government:** **Dark Arts Meritocracy**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Races: Dhampyre, Lich, Skeleton, Human, Elf, Veshta Nerada, Faze, Shade, Ghost, Wraith, Zombie, Troll, Banshee, Wight, Draugr, Tauren, Orc, Revenant**

Abasul Spiritual Confderation by godofwrath1 (formerly Tri-State of Light)  
States: Haru, Akarui, Nikkou  
Neighbors: South of Canterrius Empire  
Government: Confederation  
Religion: Path of Light  
Races: human, wood elf, night elf respectively

 **Warring Hives of the Desert Scarab by godofwrath1**  
 **States: 34 hives and their queens**  
 **Neighbors: Tiurila Flying City State, Kingdom of Bagan, Land of Wolshang, Xa**  
 **Religion: N/A  
** **Races: Black Gurrivish Nerubian (sentient, Race)**

Laguz Alliance by (forgot who)  
Government: Hierarchical Tribal Confederacy  
Religion: Shamanism  
Races: Laguz (Magically mutated, animal-shapeshifting humans)  
Neighbors: Black Drakken Flight Hegemony, Kingdom of Neutonia, Zil'Ma'Shu'Nodia Kingdom

 **Amazonian Tri-State by Kejmur**  
 **States: Ssakra (Lamia), Aartoka (Harpie), Boanda (Human)**  
 **Government:**  
 **Religions: Totemism, Regional Minor Godesses (mostly connected to each spiecies living in each state), Slavery and Matriarchal Deities**  
 **Races: Llamias, Harpies, Female Humans**  
 **Neighbors: Terrak Nomad Wasteland (War)**

Terrak Nomad Wasteland by Kejmur  
Government: Confederate Nomadic tribes  
Religions: Totemism, Shamanism, Nature Gods  
Races: Humans, Centaurs, Beastkin, Halfings, Half-Orcs, Forest Elves  
Neighbors: Amazonian Tri-State(War)

 **Iska Isles Meritocracy by Alucard Belling**  
 **Government:Meritocracy**  
 **Religions: Trisudeious (Worship of the Triad Gods)**  
 **Races:Human, merfolk, beastkin, giants**  
 **Neighbors: C'Kaviati Kingdom  
History: Recent rebellion has split the nation into two.**

Kingdom of Shellwraith by SakuranoBaka  
Government: Absolute Monarchy  
Religion: Polytheistic (no state-religion)  
Races: Humans, onis, tauren, draenei, beastkin  
Neighbors: Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi, Hlynovukos Grand Duchy  
History: Absorbed by the High Chiefdom of Yylshuwan.

 **Red Flight Drakken Kingdom by dranakka**  
 **Government: duel hierarchical caste system**  
 **Religion: Red War God, Grakoshu(ancient drakken god of slavery, lust, war, and mayhem), and Blood King(a Canterrius god of mercy and peace)**  
 **Races: Drakken, Half-breed Drakken, and various others.**  
 **Neighbors: Canterrius states, Abasul Spiritual Confederation**

Black Hand Imperial-Theocracy by General Bobo  
Government: Theocratic Monarchy  
Religion: Worship of the Black Hand  
Races: High elf, wood elf, night elf  
Neighbors: Endless Desert(north), Bessex Horde (west)  
History: Small contingent of crusaders from a dead empire, rather than go back to salvage their dead empire, they decided to settle down where they were spreading their religion to found a new empire.

 **Free Union by kage88 (formerly The Union of Liberty)**  
 **Government: Semi-organized military council (for the moment)**  
 **Religion: Up to the citizen**  
 **Races: Humans, beastkin, arakkoan, tauren, trolls, onis, kobolds, elves, and 30+ more.**  
 **Neighbors: Duchy of Revyola, Grand Duchy of Sarang, Galburian Contested Zone**  
 **At war with: Duchy of Revyola, Grand Duchy of Sarang, Kingdom of Galburia, independent adventurer states.**  
 **History: The endless cycle of death and destruction forced these slaves to depend on each other. Their number swelled with more and more destruction as more and more slaves ran away in the sieges and battles. They have now gathered together and formed their own nation in hopes of surviving the tragedy that was the Galburian civil war.**  
 **They are now a vassal of the Ironwood Clan.**

da Tandinsil by kage88  
Government: Matriarchal Theocracy  
Races: All True Races, kobolds, and ventu  
Religion: The Great All Mother (Gaian Worship, organized shamanism)  
Neighbors: Black Drakken Flight Hegemony, Blue Fire Drakken Flight, Confederacy of the Roven Clans, Somberas Republic of Unity and Power, and Bottensburgs (city-state).  
History: Shamanism has always been part of sapient history, whether you are a True Race or a monster race. It is, in fact, the 10th most practiced religion in Sector 3-2 or Andalusia! However, people generally tend to keep shamanism down low and out of politics and such, unless you are superstitious tribal barbarians. Of course, there is on exception to everything. For shamanism, the nation of da Tandinsil is that. Primarily focused on worshipping the mother earth, or Gaia or All Mother, they are a fanatical matriarchal shamanistic theocracy where men are second class citizens. Initially formed from a matriarchal city-state when the world used to know Caladria as the superpower, they have survived time's deathly touch again and again. In fact, outside of Caladria and Canterrius Empire, they are one of the oldest nations to exist.

 **Dewfoot Valley by Kejmur**  
 **Races: Halflings, gnomes, yordles**  
 **Religion: Hobbit Deities**  
 **Neighbours: Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi (Peace), Hlynovukos Grand Duchy (Neutral), North Kermania (Peace)**  
 **History: Dewfoot Valley is a minor democracy country created by older hobbit races societies 200 years ago to gather small races in one isolated place supported by natural barriers which make potential conquest coming from one of aggressors far harder then it should be in normal case.**

Republic of New London by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: direct democratic republic  
Religion: No State Religion  
Neighbors: Wo'Gaka Giant Clan, White Fire Drakken Kingdom, Taurica, County of Ahmzhan  
Races: any that can follow the laws  
History: Republic of London is an old nation. Not as old as the Kingdom of Caladria, Black Drakken Flight Hegemony, Bottensburg, or Suh Dynasty, but still old. Its record say that it was founded by three individuals: elven lord Ada Kashil, human merchant prince Blaise Z'Ambon, and human archmage Harry Potter. They founded the republic on three principles: safety of life, safety of happiness, and safety of mind. Unsurprisingly, the republic was a concept that was new at the time, and it was besieged by all sides. When archmage Potter was active, this was no issue; the man wielded Death as weapon. However after he disappeared, the republic had a need for more soldiers and magicians. To that end and to now, they have a militaristic society where all citizens of the republic are both civilian and soldier. There is rumor that Archmage Potter is still alive.

 **Ba'Plaigia Kingdom of Giants by Kejmur**  
 **Government: tribal confederacy**  
 **Religion: Shamanism**  
 **Neighbors: White Fire Drakken Kingdom, County of Ahmzhan, Wo'Gaka Giant Clan, Raic-Duhlsi Vampiric Republic, Thornscorch Drakken Clan**  
 **Races: Titans, giants, orcs, trolls, and humans**  
 **History: A warring kingdom, Ba'Plaigia has fought for its kings of Titans, a race of extra large giants, for nearly five hundred years. However, due to the slow reproduction cycle of both the giants and the titans, they have employed slaves to do their bidding. This has caused issues with all of its neighbors, and this has led to a halt in the titan kingdom's expansion.**

Revulpos Shogunate by Kejmur  
Government: Shogunate  
Religion: Veneration of Red War God, veneration of ancestors  
Neighbors: Hazhi Kingdom, Suh Dynasty, Norrure Kingdom  
Races: Human, beastkin, low level elementals  
History: The shogunate has been independent for less than two hundred years. Their independence was caused by the cultural frictions the regions of the shogunate constantly had with its Suh Dynasty rulers. Suh Dynasty just gave up on them and gave them their peaceful, long-sought independence. However, the shogunate remains viligant. It works with both of the giants to its south and north while keeping a steady and friendly alliance with the Hazhi Kingdom to its west to secure its independence.  
This state is now part of Rerghazhi Federation.

 **Isle of Mytlanis by yukicrewger2**  
 **Religion: "Does it matter?" -Head Princple Perseus "Grinning Jack" Jackson**  
 **Government: Private school**  
 **Race: "Can they do magic?" -Vice Principle Ann "the Queen" Jackson**  
 **History: No one outside of the principles know exactly how did school started. When asked they say three things: Asshole parents, Asshole Fate, and Asshole Circumstances. After the founding though, the Isle of Mytlanis served initially as a great library that the two Jacksons stored their collection of texts and tomes. Then their first student, some nine centuries ago, came to them asking for guidance. That was the start of the School of Mytlanis.**  
 **Faculties: 29**  
 **Student: 18,905**

Secrec Mountain City by kage88  
Religion: None  
Government: Electoral Council  
Race: Non-exempt  
History: Founded by a drow named Rosen, a slave at the time, the city lives in the abandoned dwarven city in the Secrec Mountain and accepts runaway slaves into their city. Despite having been in hiding for a century, they saw their chance at being a recognized state with the Galburian civil war. They waged war and earned their independence from the Galburians.

 **Greater Red Annawood Kingdom by kage88**  
 **Religion: Shamanism**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Race: Night elf, high elf, elf, fairykin, minor elementals**  
 **History: This kingdom was founded four centuries ago by a group of elven refugees fleeing Canterrius Empire's southern expansion, in which more than nine kingdoms and two republics were swallowed. They found the Oviu Peninsula in what was then mostly uninhabited region, where giant Red Annawood grew. The elves took their residence here, building high up on the giant trees (which has an average diameter of 599 meters). However, ever since the Great Civilization Expansion two centuries ago where colonists and adventurers began to venture east to set up their own kingdoms and nations, the Greater Red Annawood Kingdom has been at constant war with its neighbors seeking to cut their trees and homes down.**

Gera del Cavasam Kingdoms by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: Military Dictorial-Electoral Monarchy (Rekai)  
Religion: Non-specific polytheism  
Major Race(s): Human, beastkin, giant, merman  
History: Once a group of kingdoms fighting each other over the control over the Minosam Islands, they united under the threat being conquered by the Volreek Empire's most famous conqueror, Grand Prince Agamon Volreek, the third prince of the 45th emperor. By uniting what was once a squabbling force to drive out the invaders, they were able to keep Volreek Empire out of their islands. However, returning to their squabbling ways was no longer an option, not when the Volreek Empire constantly sought to subjugate them to access the fertile lands on the other side of the ocean of the Volreek Empire and a desire to islands for their rich lands. So grudgingly, they stick together.

 **Blackheart Mountain Peak Kingdom by Black Magi**  
 **Government: Racial leader council**  
 **Religion: non-sacrificial**  
 **Major Race(s): Elementals, Dream Walkers, True Races**  
 **History: Founded by Tyr the Blackheart, an earth elemental lord, the kingdom lies on the within the peak of Mount Zayum'ol, which pierces through the clouds, where it is hollowed out. This place was once a unforgiving land, but once Tyr bound himself to the mountain and calmed nature down, people seeking to be free of worldly concerned came to him for refuge. After three hundred years of accepting refugees, Tyr finally declared himself the King of Blackheart Mountain Peak Kingom. However, all magicians of the kingdom know that Tyr's death would also mean the return of the former unforgiving nature of the mountain that rained snow and hail for months on end. To that end, they are seeking a powerful enough individual to replace Tyr should the need come.**

Vestoria Emirate by ShadouRyu-kun  
Government : Emirates Council  
Religion : Veneration of White Wisdom Goddess  
Major Race(s): Human  
History : Vestoria Emirate is a new emerging country that relies on their Minerals. This country is made from 12 related clans of Landlords that reside between Canterrius Empire, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire, and Great Five Dwarven Alliance. They merge their lands and become it's 12 Ruling Clans. Leader of the country will be elected between the ruling clans. They finally dared to start their own country Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire experienced large amount of rebels, which kept the empire attention off of it and on itself. The emirate also finalized a secret defensive alliance between itself and Carterrius Empire.

 **Pruterl Valga**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: C'Thalas the Water Murder God**  
 **Major Race(s): Naga, merman(slave), murloc, frogmen**  
 **History: "We used to be the rightful rulers of the Great Devastation Sea. The mer kingdoms drove us out because we had elven blood in us. They called us monsters and tossed us out. So we wait and grow. We shall have our ancestral lands again. We care not how long it takes."**  
 **(Forgot who made this. Send me pm!)**

Naaman Nomadic Clan by darkerdeepdown  
Government: shamanistic council  
Religion: druidism  
Major Race(s): Windigo-human  
History: A man by the name of Naaman grew sick of civilization. So he sought to return to the wild using druidism and magic. Hewas able to change his body to the point where dryads could not tell him apart from themselves. He wondered the world, preaching his new understanding of nature,and gathered himself a clan of followers. Upon his death, his followers and their families migrated and settled down southeast of the Canterrius Empire, where natural energy was abundant in the ancient forests. For the past three hundred years, they have been adamantly defending their ancient forests with vigor and fervor that no army wants to meet.

 **Urenian Nevriaon Republic by redDaeth**  
 **Government: Tribal confederation**  
 **Religion: Urenia (ancestral veneration + tribal brotherhood + belief of soul tempering forge)**  
 **Major Races: Kobold, beastkin, green dwarves**  
 **History: This republic was the summation of clans, tribes, and families ousted by the conquest of the Yoal Cohkman Orcish Empire. They fled the empire's torches and swords into the unknown lands to the east, which at the time had yet to be explored. It is suspected that less than 10% of the original exodus tribes and clans made it to the republic lands. Here, the three of the biggest clans who made it pledged to each other and themselves. The Yohn Kobold Clan, the Vu'Yuyusham Green Dwarf Clan, and the White Fur Beastkin Clan pledged to fight for each other, to tempered the weapons their brothers would use with their own souls, and to treat the gifts of their brothers as their own souls.**

Ria'olkin Fleet by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: SubFleet-based tribal admiralty republic  
Religion: Up to each SubFleet  
Major Races: human, elves  
History: Said to be one of the remnants from before the Great Devastation, the Ria'olkin Fleet abhor their ancestor's loss in the Great Devastation. They believe the sea to be cursed and as such avoid it at all cost. Still, they travel far and wide in their more than ten thousand strong fleet.

 **Great Flotilla of Arier by the Raging Maelstrom**  
 **Government: Representative Admiralty**  
 **Religion: Worship of Lord and Lady of the Deep Waters**  
 **Main Races: Arier, merkin, naga**  
 **History: The Great Flotilla was formed by the aquatic race know as the Arier. The Arier are known as the children of the Lord and Lady of the Deep Waters for they have an inept pull to sources of water. They look like humanoid with gills on their necks and webbing between their hands and toes making them amazing swimmers and skin tone are blue, grey, and sometimes a light pink.**  
 **They created the flotilla to be closer to the Lord and Lady by being in their domain as well as to get protection from slaver races that almost destroyed their civilization. Since then they have been traversing the oceans, seas, and any other body of water that their ships are able to navigate through. Because of their nation being a flotilla they spent most of their military spending on the construction and refurbishing of ships making them the head Naval power in the world. Since their formation, their main enemies were pirates and slavers.**

Imperias Nova Francosis by Kejmur (formerly Nueva Revoluconi Franco)  
Government: Militaristic Demo-Dictatorship  
Religion: "Don't Care" -The King  
Major Races: Human  
History: The region where NRF stands used to be made up of nine counties and two petty kingdoms. However, a man by the name of Nealopan rose up as a general among one of the kingdoms. Then he started a coup. Successful, he turned his military to the other. Within the span of three years, he conquered both kingdoms. Now, he leads the NRF against all of its neighbors to spread the "good democracy." Recently, their successful conquest has led their leader to be granted the title of emperor.

 **Burning Kingdom by zorks1**  
 **Government: Absolute Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Veneration of Demon Emperor of Hell**  
 **Major Races: Demon Races (related to but completely different from devilkin)**  
 **Neighbors: Theocratic Empire of the Golden Moon (At War), Gold Peak Mountain Fortress Kingdom (At war), Everyone (At War)**  
 **History: It used to be called the "Kingdom of Liones." A beautiful kingdom known for their beautiful rolling hills, crops, and women. However, a courtier became jealous of his liege's wealth and prestige. He wanted them too. So he planned to assassinate the main family. He could of done it in many ways, but a voice in his head told him to go to the holy archives, find a forbidden book and summon demons. Sadly, the man did not think twice about the strange idea and proceeded to follow through with 'his' plan. A week passed and the one beautiful nation was completely burnt to the ground, now in it's place stands a dead and darkened fields of ash and stone with a demonic fortress amassing the armies of Hell to the mortal realm. It is only the luck of the denizens of Andalusia that the demon races of Hell hate water and can't even touch it. There's a reason why they burn everything.**

Black Drakken Flight Hegemony  
Government: Hereditary Clan Council  
Religion: Veneration of Ancestors  
Major Races: Drakken  
Neighbors: Bottensburg, da Tandinsil, Blue Fire Drakken Flight, Laguz Alliance, Zil'Ma'Shu'Nodia Kingdom, Kingdom of Neutonia, Kingdom of Caladria  
History: Oldest of all drakken nations, the Black Drakken Flight Hegemony is one of the oldest nations still existing on Andalusia. Formed nearly thirty seven thousand years ago, the Hegemony had lived through many hardships, golden ages, and "ending of worlds." Despite this, they are still strong and powerful as they have always been. It is said that the oldest of the drakkens live within the hegemony's borders.

 **Kingdom of Caladria**  
 **Government: Absolute Monarchy**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Human, tauren, oni**  
 **Neighbors: Kingdom of Neutonia, Nojar Khanate, Uxukhan Khanate, Quel'Vessus Union(Vassal), Confederacy of the Roven Clan, Bottensburg, Byunjuk Kingdom, Suh Dynasty, Black Drakken Flight Hegemony**  
 **History: The oldest nation of the Tesbalta continent that is still standing, Kingdom of Caladria boasts a near fourteen thousand years worth of history. Founded by an exiled prince from the west, Caladria became a domineering superpower within a thousand years of its founding. At the height of its power, Kingdom of Caladria was called the Empire of Tesbalta, or Caladrian Empire, and rightfully controlled all of the Tesbaltan eastern coast all the way from the northern Volreek coasts and the coasts of Republic of London's Potter Harbor. Despite being reduced to less than a tenth of its former size and glory, the Caladrians have not forgotten their golden age nor will they give up on climbing back to the top. To boast to the world that Caladria will never fall. That Caladria will always rise back.**

Bey'Ghis'Wall Freehold by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: Noble Meritocratic Republic  
Religion: N/A  
Major Races: Human, Oni, Tauren, Elf  
Neighbors: Pruterl Valga  
History: The Freehold has a rich history that extends thousands of years. Five thousand to be exact. However, only one thing should be noted at all cost regarding its history - the War of Salvation. This war determined the right of magic upon the nation by the persecuted wizardkin. However, this civil war led to the downfall of the nation that came before the Freehold. Its rivals and neighbors began to take chunks out of it, kidnap its bright citizens, and ransack its borders. This war lasted for more than a thousand years, and resulted in the overthrow of the once theocratic nation that the freehold was to what it is today. Today, the nation is barely a tenth of its original size. It took them less than a hundred years to bounce back, though. As a nation that holds more than 80+ S-rankers and even a SIV ranker, this nation is now a powerhouse that rivals the Volreek Empire and former Canterrius Empire in military power. Of those who took this nation lightly, only their ashes remain.

 **Kingdom of Simol by Artorias the Wolf Knight (formerly part of the Great Five Dwarven Alliance)**  
 **Government: Kingdom**  
 **Religion: Ancestral Veneration**  
 **Major Races: Dwarf**  
 **Neighbors: ?**  
 **History: Once the eastern heart of the proud Abamjul Empire, the Kingdom of Simol broke away during the fall of the empire. Lead by one Grimwold Ashshield, one of the surviving commanders of the Abamjul Empire, he keeps the last remnant of his beloved empire firm within his grasp by acting as what his name implies: as the old shield for his people.**

The Great Five Dwarven Alliance by RagingMalestrom (Defunct after internal strife)  
States: Kingdom of Simol, Kingdom of Riulmon, Republic of Mavubim, Kingdom of Azashim, State of Charvim  
Government: Absolute Monarchy, Constitutional Monarchy, Noble Republic, Feudal Monarchy, Oligarchy  
Races: Dwarves of all kind  
Religion: Ancestral Veneration  
Neighbors: Duchy of Yuan, Ganbandam Kingdom, Vestoria Emirate  
History: Once part of the Great Abamjul Empire, these five nations are the remnants of the once mighty empire after it broke under constant attacks made by the Yoal Cohkman Orcish Empire.

 **Ganbandam Republic**  
 **Government: Representative Democracy**  
 **Races: Human, orc, dwarf, lizardkin**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Neighbors: Ganbandam Kingdom, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire**  
 **History: Formed by disgruntled workers and farmers toiling under the harsh iron fist rule of the Yoal Cohkman Orcish Empire, the Ganbandamians took advantage of the series of rebellions to declare independence from the empire. Still a fledgling nation, they are still proud to have won their own freedom.**

Ganbandam Kingdom  
Government: Elective Monarchy  
Races: Human, orc, dwarf, draenei, drakken, tauren  
Religion: Islam  
Neighbors: Ganbandam Republic, Vestoria Emirate, Duchy of Yuan, State of Charvim  
History: Just like the Ganbandam Republic, the Ganbandam Kingdom broke away from the YCOE during the rebellion a few years ago. Unlike the republic, however, a islamic kingdom formed due to the strong prescence of Islam and feudal lords in the region at the time of the kingdom's formation. These lords decided that the king would be elected every time the presiding king died from the pool of nobles in the kingdom, thus giving every noble house a chance to become a king.

 **Duchy of Yuan**  
 **Government: Feudal Duchy**  
 **Races: Orc**  
 **Religion: Christianity**  
 **Neighbors: Ganbandam Kingdom, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire, Volian Republic State of Charvim, Kingdom of Azashim**  
 **History: The Dukes of Yuan have always been fiercely independent rulers after their vassalization and eventual integration into the empire some three hundred years ago by the Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire. They have always stood in the way of improvement for the empire as whole, going far as to actively sabotage the empire's trade outposts and trade routes. Seeing their chance for independence, the 191th Duke of Yuan, Manu Yuan, a half-orc and half-human humanist, declared independence and successfully fought off an army of ten thousand orcish horde.**

Volian Republic  
Government: Noble Republic  
Races: Orc, human, drakken  
Religion: Uminam Pantheon  
Neighbors: Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire, Duchy of Yuan

 **United Republic of Qadam States**  
 **Government: City-State Confederation**  
 **Races: Human, drakken, naga**  
 **Religion: N/A**

Bessex Horde  
Government: Clan Confederation  
Religion: The Eternal Desert  
Races: Human

 **Itil-Runn Horde**  
 **Government: Clan Confederation**  
 **Religion: The Eternal Desert**  
 **Races: Tauren**

Land of Wolshang  
Government: Tribal Confederation  
Religion: Acnestral Veneration  
Races: Human, Drakken

 **Kingdom of Bagan**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion:**  
 **Major Races: Human, beastkin, drakken, tauren**  
 **Neighbors: Volreek Empire, Xa, Yuttan-Khal Republic, Khabalri Theocracy, Warring Hives of the Desert Scarabs**  
 **History: In ancient times, the Kingdom of Bagan used to be the shield for those standing against the Caladrian expansion to the north. Once a formation of five fledgling kingdoms trying to stop the juggernaut that was the Caladrian Empire, they are now a nation that boasts rich culture and history as well as beautiful landscapes. Now only if they could unite once more to stop the Volreek expansion to the west...**

Xa  
Government: Absolute Monarchy  
Religion: N/A  
Major Races: Elf, Desert Elf, Human  
Neighbors: Kingdom of Bagan, Warring Hives of the Desert Scarabs  
History: Founded and still ruled by a five thousand year old elf, Xa is a personal fiefdom of the said king. A just king and a fair ruler, the many generations of elves and humans who lived in the kingdom are content with his rule. As one of the nations that serve as the bulwark against the Desert Scarabs to their north and east, Xaians are highly trained in beast and desert warfare.

 **Yutaan-Khal Republic**  
 **Government: Anarchistic Noble Republic**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Human, Elf, Beastkin**  
 **Neighbors: Khabalri Theocracy, Kingdom of Bagan, Byuunjuk Kingdom**  
 **History: When Caladrian Empire fell back from their northern territories, they left behind many a powerful noble families and their retinue. The Yutaan-Khal Republic is the formation of a nation by such powerful noble families who are desperately trying to kill each other for the absolute right to rule the nation despite having joined arms to form the said nation. There is no law to bind any of these noble families together, nor does anyone attempt to do anything about them. There is no point. In fact, the noble families are so determined to remain 'independent' within a nation that there is nothing that oversees anything that would have the prefix of 'inter-' in them.**

Khabalri Theocracy  
Government: Republican Theocracy  
Religion: Christianity  
Major Races: Human, drakken, beastkin  
Neighbors: Volreek Empire, Yuttan-Khal Republic, Kingdom of Bagan, Tecari Duchy  
History: Despite being only two hundred years old, the Khabalri Theocracy has expanded fast... by faith. In its entire history so far, it has conquered no nation; all states within Khabalri Theocracy have willingly joined. This can be attributed to the theocracy's rather surprisingly lax and lack of restriction on other religions (except those requiring blood sacrifice). They are also very good at converting nobles and kings to Christianity. In fact, their conversion rate is so good that the Volreek Empire, whose advisory council has a large gathering of followers of the Path of Light, has restricted border access to and from the Khabalri Theocracy.

 **Byuunjuk Kingdom**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Path of Light**  
 **Major Races: Human**  
 **Neighbors: Kingdom of Caladria, Yuttan-Khal Republic, Khabalri Theocracy**  
 **History: The cause of the Seventh Caladrian Rebellion, the Byunnjuk Kingdom is an enternal rival of Kingdom of Caladria.**

Uxukhan Khanate  
Government: Clan Confederation  
Religion: Path of Light  
Major Races: Human  
Neighbors: Nojar Khanate, Kingdom of Caladria, Quel'Vessus Union, Cici Khanate, Tecari Duchy, ZipClaw Tribe, Somberas Republic of Unity and Power  
History: Farmers turned raiders turned horse riders turned horse-centric clans. That's it.

 **Hlynovukos Grand Duchy**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Path of Light**  
 **Major Races: Drakken, Human, Tauren**  
 **Neighbors: Volreek Empire, Norther Kermania, Justinian, Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi, High Chiefdom of Yylshuwan, Dewfoot Valley, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire**  
 **History: If Volreek Empire loves magic, Hlynovukos is the opposite: they loathe magic. Having suffered many magic-derived plagues in many Volreek-Hlynovukos wars, they have gone far as to enslave all magicians born in their land. This slave mage army is the foundation of the grand duchy's power base. Any attempt to destabilize this power base has been met with utmost cruelty and 5 generations of hard labor.**

Somberas Republic of Unity and Power  
Government: Noble Republic  
Religion: Path of Light  
Major Races: Human, drakken, oni, tauren  
Neighbors: ZipClaw Tribe, Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi, Nojar Khanate, Uxukhan Khanate, Confederacy of the Roven Clan, da Tandinsil, Blue Fire Drakken Flight, Kingdom of Iop'Arge, Secrec Mountain City, Tyronia, High Chiefdom of Yylshuwan  
History: Originating from one of the break away a rebel fiefdom from the Seventh Caladrian Rebellion, the Somberas Republic of Unity and Pwoer consider themselves the true descendents of the Caladrian Empire (no one acknowledges their claim). One of the five powerhouses that tries to dominate the political landscape of Central Tesbalta, Somberas Republic plots and wages war like any other.

 **Taurica**  
 **Government: Absolute Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Christianity**  
 **Major Races: Troll**  
 **Neighbors: Republic of London, Wo'Gaka Giant Clan, Kingdom of Lorruvas, Vengiakkha Kingdom**  
 **History: The lonely wolf of the Southern Tesbalta, Taurica is a militaristic nation. It allies to none and trades with none, and the only time it contacts another nation is when it declares war on them. Their progress has been stemmed by the fact that their aggressive expansion has caused all of its surrounding neighbors to enter a defensive pact against Taurica some eighty years ago. Ever since then, the nation of Taurica has been a silent nation.**

Kingdom of Lorruvas  
Government: Enlightened Monarchy  
Religion: Christianity  
Major Races: Troll, human  
Neighbors: Taurica, Vengiakkha Kingdom, Theocratic Empire of the Golden Sun, Ulster, Maania, Olgicavan  
History: Like Taurica, Kingdom of Lorruvas has a troll majority population that worships the Creator God. However, their similarities end there. Unlike their isolationist, expansionist, and silent neighbor, the Kingdom of Lorruvas is a very, very energetic and cheerful nation to the point that tourists are overwhelmed. An ally of the Vengiakkha Kingdom, the two nations dominate southern Tesbalta.

 **Maania**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Christianity**  
 **Major Races: Urces, trolls, devilkin**  
 **Neighbors: Olgicavan, Taurica, Kingdom of Lorruvas, Wo'Gaka Giant Clan**  
 **History: The only Urce-majority nation in all of Tesbalta, Maania is an oddball among oddballs. Despite being made up almost completely of "monster races," Maania is an extremist pacifist nation, whose only ever war, the Taurica-Maania War of 15,331, was a defensive war.**

Olgicavan  
Government: Merchant Republic  
Religion: Path of Light  
Major Races: Human, trolls, oni  
Neighbors: Ulster, Raic-Duhlsi Vampiric Republic, Maania, Kingdom of Lorruvas  
History: Like their neighbor, Maania, they are an oddball. Despite being a landlocked nation, they have become a merchant republic, devoting their entire nation's resrouce into fickle things like commodities, commerce, and claims. However, they have become too useful of a nation for all of its neighbors that declaring hostility upon Olgicavan is like declaring themselves target for everyone else.

 **Rerghazhi Federation**  
 **Government: State Confederation**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **States: Hazhi Kingdom, Revulpos Shogunate**  
 **Major Races: Human, beastkin, low elemental**  
 **Neighbors: Norrure Kingdom, Suh Dynasty**  
 **History: For a very long time, the Hazhi Kingdom and the Revulpos Shogunate have been overshadowed by titans like the Suh Dynasty and the Norrure Kingdom. They always got the bad end of trade treaties, and were pulled into the wars of the powerhouses because it was their land that those wars were fought on. No longer, they shouted. The two nations pushed aside every obstacle in their pathway and joined their nation as one, rising from a pair of helpless nations to a powerhouse that now has the attention of both the Suh Dynasty and the Norrure Kingdom.**

Ulster  
Government: Republic  
Religion: Yial, the God of Purity  
Major Races: Human, tauren, elf  
History: Founded by Carmien de Ulsterio, Ulster prides in the fact that they serve the world as a stout protector and shield against the vampire threat to their west. Having fought the "dark" side of the world for nearly a thousand years, Ulsterians are experts when it comes to analzying and destroying anything that is dark.

 **Raic-Duhlsi Vampiric Republic**  
 **Government: Oligarchic Republic**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Vampires, humans**  
 **History: No one knows when the vampiric republic was formed, but it is speculated that it came to be after nineteen vampire covens came together to defend against the Ulsterians to their east, who attacked them for no reason other than the fact that the vampire covens were drinking blood. These covens, eighteen of which still survives to this day, pride themselves in being the defender of innocents and weak. It's not like they need to drink a lot to survive. And they even have contracts with regular people!**

White Fire Drakken Kingdom  
Government: Absolute Monarchy  
Religion: Hariq Al'abyad (White Fire) Islam  
Major Races: Drakken  
History: The White Fire Drakken Kingdom was once a vassal of Kingdom of Caladria at the height of the latter's golden age. It broke away during the Seventh Caladrian Civil War, and has remained independent since then. Despite their rough start as a near slave state to Caladria, the White Fire Drakken Kingdom now boasts itself as one of the most powerful states in southcentral Tesbalta.

 **Wo'Gaka Giant Clan**  
 **Government: Tribal Kingdom**  
 **Religion: Un'jinsha(Giant's god of mountain)**  
 **Major Races: Giants(5 meters)**  
 **History: Before the rise of the Ba'Plaigia and after the fall of the Great Caladrian Empire, the Wo'Gaka Giant Clan was the most powerful nation in the southcentral highlands of Tesbalta. They were peaceful shepherds and chessemakers, and were happy to remain so. However, war came to them in the form of Ba'Plaigia, and demanded them to become savage warriors. The once mighty sheep(mammoth) herders and cheese(about three meters in diameter)makers soon became feared spear(10 meters tall and half a meter thick) wielders. With their surprisingly nimble dexterity and speed, they are still the most feared of all giants.**

Thornscorch Drakken Clan  
Government: Tribal Kingdom  
Religion: Ancestral Veneration, Christianity  
Major Races: Drakken, Human  
History: Once one of the founding members of the Frankish Merchant Republic, this clan of scaly drakkens have taken up independence again after the fall of the said republic. Notorious for their spiked tails and large teeth, the drakken of the Thornscorch Clan are known for their mercenary works.

 **Juvak**  
 **Government: Theocracy**  
 **Religion: Shamanism**  
 **Major Races: Human, Low Elementals**  
 **Neighbors: Tyronia, Wissiboo Kingdom, Isle of Mytlantis**  
 **History: Region of Ju has always been home to shamans. Even the Grand Library of Caladria will confirm it so. So when Tyronia moved away from an equal tribal society to a feudal caste system, they were undoubtably very unhappy. While they didn't rebel for a hundred years, they were more or less self-governing. When the Galburian Civil War spilled over to Tyronia, leaving its central region unguarded, they struck and won their independence.**

Vengiakkha Kingdom  
Government: Kingdom  
Religion: Shamanistic Voodoo  
Major Races: Troll, Urces, Human  
Neighbors: Theocratic Empire of the Golden Sun, Taurica, Kingdom of Lorruvas  
History: Vengiakkha means "Empire of the Jungle," and this name fits. 80% of the land in Vengiakkha Kingdom's control has some sort of jungle. This nation started when a troll from the fallen Caladrian Empire settled in the southern tip of the nation with his ideas about nations, feudalism, and trade. He revolutionized the troll tribes, and brought forth nationalism. As a mage, he used his magic to convince many of the tribes to follow him. Now, this nation of trolls stands as a stout guardian of the jungle, following the words of its founder to protect the source of magic: nature.

 **Racman Horde**  
 **Government: Clan**  
 **Religion: Path of Light**  
 **Major Races: Tauren  
Neighbors: N/A  
**

C'Kaviati Kingdom  
Government: Enlightened Monarchy  
Religion: Path of Light  
Major Races: Merfolk, Human, Beastkin  
Neighbors: Iska Isle Meritocracy  
History: Iska Isle Meritocracy has always prided itself on being a truly free nation for those of bright and uniqueness. But what about the rest: the hardworking people? At first, it started with a gasp as a genius was elevated to a position of power despite not having proven herself as a truly useful individual to the state (she would later go on to do so, but that is not the point). Next, the "useless" people were pushed out of the cities. Then, the "useless" people were forced to pay more tax to fund government projects. Finally, when a mandatory military service was forced upon them in the recent years, the resentment erupted. C'Kaviati Kingdom is the result of that resentment. It was established for the equality of all... Except the giants. They were exterminated.

 **The Great Plains Khanate by kage88**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Centaur**  
 **Neighbors: Tyronia**  
 **History: 700 years ago, the land now controlled by this great nation was nothing but a no-man's land where city-states and horde clans fought wars on a daily basis for supremacy of the land. Slavers came to the land for easy pickings, and certainly, nothing was safe from the hands of the powerful. This changed when a centaur woman stood up on all of her four legs and declared, "No more!" She went to conquer all those who she found to be "offending justice" and disturbing law and order. In less than a century, she had united a land that was once the political equivalent to a landfill. To honor her legacy, they granted her family this title: the Great Noble House of Khandragon.**

Twilight Tower by kage88  
Government: Parliamentary Republic  
Religion: N/A  
Major Races: Elfkin  
Neighbors: Free Union, Kingdom of Galburia  
History: Galburia is not known for being tolerant to its rebels. This tower represents the sole remaining legacy of what was once the Half Moon Nation, a nation of wizardkin elves. When the Half Moon Nation was invaded solely for its people to be turned into slaves, the most powerful of the wizards and witches of the Half Moon Nation erected this giant tower, and used their magic to hide their people in it. For over a five hundred years, the Galburians have searched for them, but nothing has come out of it. Until now ...

 **Nes'giorca Fanalis Clan by kage88**  
 **Government: Migratory Mercenary Clan**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Humanoid Fanalis**  
 **History: Fanalis. They are ... a very exequiste people. They are even more exquisite if you turn them into slaves. Such was the fate of the first Fanalis nation, the Ornali. The fallen nation once sat between Tyronia and Kingdom of Galburia, both of which were just fledgling nation. Ornali reached out to the two nations, seeking allies. They were invaded in return. Tyronia and Galburia, in a temporary alliance, invaded Ornali lands and enslaved everyone. Unluckily for them, most Fanali managed to escape. This was the start of the Nes'giorca Fanalis, or "New Lantern Festival," clan. While they worked as a mercenary clan, settling where the mountains hid them from both Tyronian and Galburian eyes, they waited patiently to strike back. The insurgence of rebels and adventurers had served them well, and now, they seek to do more, and to do that... they have asked to serve the Ironwood Clan.**

Abyssal Horde by kooloowarrior  
Government: Horde Clan  
Religion: Ghost God of Vengeance  
Major Races: Human  
History: Descendents of the infamous "Ghost Rider" god, they are an enigmatic race. Currently residing west of Tyronia and north of the Great Plains Khanate, all rulers warily watch this powerful clan.

 **Firarms by kage88**  
 **Government: Parliamentary Council**  
 **Religion: N/A**  
 **Major Races: Human, Elf, Dwarf, Drakken, Oni**  
 **Neighbors: South Kermania, Ironwood Clan**  
 **History: Once a secret weapons factory of the great and ancient empires that lie beneath the Great Devastation Sea, Firarms was dicovered by a group of refugees fleeing the Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire's western expansion. They discovered the secrets that the tower factory held, and armed themselves. When the YCOE came for them, they fought back using the ancient weapons. They achieved a victory when faced with 1 to 700 odds, and they had also won their place as a nation.**

Lyrika Kingdom by Black Magi  
Government: Theocratic Monarchy  
Religion: Worship of Musika, the local god of music  
Major Races: Humans, elves  
Neighbors: N/A  
History: Calm, peaceful, and prosperous. Such are the words used to describe this nation dedicated to music and their worship of Musika. Despite being a country whose history is shorter than a century long, the citizens of this nation are nonetheless proud of their kingdom, for it was one that formed without bloodshed and intrigues of politics. Just music and its wonders.

 **Jiu Wol Empire**  
 **Government: Elective Monarchy**  
 **Religion: local water goddess, Griholiya**  
 **Major Races: Pandarian, Human, Tauren**  
 **Neighbors: N/A**  
 **History: No one knows exactly when this nation began. Five thousand years ago? Three thousand years ago? A thousand years ago? Regardless of its birth, the Jiu Wol Empire exists for one purpose: to drive out the Fire Elemental Lords and Gods from the east. As proud worshipers of the Griholiya, their patron goddess, they are adamant about driving out the Fire so that Water may flow.**

Martaga by Silverscale  
Government: Parliamentary Clan Council  
Religion: Ancestral Veneration, Shamanism, Druidism  
Major Races: Fairykin, Human, Tauren, Elves, Elementals, Lizardkin  
History: Swamps are the not place of development that nations look for. In fact, disease, mud, and jungles usually dissuade people from settling in such a region. This leaves swamps free from sovereign influences. It was such a swamp, the Swamp and Jungles of Martaga, that became a haven for shamans and druids in an age where they were being constantly pushed back from their ancestral lands and religious grounds by the new religions and their Paladins. Protected by the covenant between nature, elementals, and worshipers of nature, the Black Marshes is a nigh impenetrable land for those seeking to do them harm. However, even in these lands, war comes. Balance shifts as influences shifts, and Martaga finds itself as the center stage for a war of the gods.

 **Detlasia by Alucard Bellsing**  
 **Government: Elective Council**  
 **Religion: Founder of the Nation, Aztanos**  
 **Major Races: Human, Beastkin**  
 **History: A three hundred year old nation living in relative peace in southern Blackheart Mountain Ranges, this nation is a pro-pure human that enslaves those who they see as "lesser" than them. Despite this lack of openness of races, this nation is also a regional center of scientific advancements where they have discovered things like black powder, balloon, and artillery.**

Shiran by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: Administrative Monarchy  
Religion: any benign worship is allowed  
Major Races: Human, Tauren, Orc, Beastkin  
History: A fledgling nation making out their living on the edge of the Endless Invol Desert, the Nation of Shiran rose forth with its foundation based solely on its founding queen. She led the unwanted and discarded members of society all the way from the Frontier Regions to the south of the Invol Desert, and used her power over weather to create a fertile land for her new kingdom.

 **Great City Republic of Dijul by Artorias the Wolf Knight**  
 **Government: Council of Elective Merchants & Nobles**  
 **Neighbor: Hlynovukos Grand Duchy, North Kermania, Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire**  
 **Religion: No set religion (Freedom of Religion)**  
 **Main Races: Human, Dwarf, Orc, Halfling, and etc. (Many Races)**  
 **History: The City of Dijul was created during the Caladrian Empire's Golden Age with it originally being a trading port between the once proud Dwarven Abamjul Empire and themselves. But during the Third Calabrian Civil War they were able to break away during the chaos and the help of many hired mercenary bands. The early stages of their Independence was rocky with much infighting on how they should be led, with the resident Noble Houses fighting for control. That is till the Cromwell Mercantile Family finally won supremacy with them out buying the Noble Houses, and Mercantile Families when they hired a SS-rank adventurer. Originally they followed a Mercantile Oligarchic type of government but in time they changed to what it is today, a Council compromising of both Noble Houses and Mercantile Families with the Cromwell's still having much influence. Their sovereignty was challenged for most of their history with the Calabrian Empire being a major one till their fragmentation, as well as the Yoal-Cohkman Empire when they started to increase in strength and their aggressive expansionist ideology. But it was through their strength in trade and their banks that they survived through it all. Mainly in the distribution of loans in return of favors and an higher return of the original sum. It is believed that the tiny republic has enough influence to either create an empire or destroy it if they so wished because of this.**

Order of Black Magnolia by Kejmur  
Government: Clan Council  
Neighbor: Former Cantterius states, Abasul Spiritual Confederation, Naaman Clan  
Religion: Magnolian Druidism  
Main Races: Dryads, Fairies, Ents  
History: This nation shares a lot with its western neighbor, the Naaman Clan, but also differs drastically. Whereas the Naaman Clan chose a near hermit-like state of isolation, the Order of Black Magnolia drew people into itself. Their religion mixes druidism, holy magic, and sacrificial magic, and those sacrificed are reborn as ents, fairies, and dryads, the guardians of the only Primal Forest in southwestern Frontier Region. While other races not participating in the Magnolian Druidism are allowed into their lands, most end up becoming servants to the guardians of the forest, who are ruled by their strongest members.

 **Platean Confederacy by trendax0**  
 **Government: Republican Democracy + Elected Kyverni**  
 **Major Races: Human, Tauren**  
 **Religion: Ancient Greek Mythos**  
 **History: Initially, this nation started off as a conclave of students and nobles who were learning under a human man by the name of Plato. However, Plato's teachings clashed heavily with those of the then-rulers of the land, and the group was persecuted. The Platonians found themselves at the mercy of a three tauren tribes to the north of their home nation. These taurens took to their teachings and that of their teacher's with humility, and offered them aid. With the help of the tauren tribal warriors, the Platonians were able to drive out the corrupt and powerhungry nobles of the ruling class and established a Elective Monarchy system in which the taurens were invited to join as three new noble clans of the new Platean Confederacy.**

Anferre Coalition by Alucard Bellsing  
Government: Confederacy  
Major Races: Human, Troll, Orc, Beastman, Draenei, Elf, Dwarf  
Religion: Up to each state  
Neighbors: Greater Annawood Kingdom  
History: Anferre region has always had many states vying for power for its fertile lands and numerous people ever since the start of the Expansion Era three hundred years ago. However, Prince Ashtar of the Duchy of West Anferre managed to put a cease to the endless struggle for dominance by unifying the nations of the Anferre region with a new idea: equal representative confederacy. Tired of endless wars and struggles, 8 kingdoms and 1 city-state agreed. These are the West Anferre Duchy of the humans, Zugarashine of the jungle trolls, Eltalos of the High Elves, Mishraj of the Greencrest Naga, Naadur of the draenei, Dubderon of the Blackheart Iron Dwarves, Strabon of the Anferre Red Orcs, Girras of the Gray Jaguar Beastmen, and Necromancer city of Naraxos. Together, they became a powerhouse in the Expansion Regions that no one dares to attack.

 **Wuxian Union by Alucard Bellsing**  
 **Government:**  
 **Major Races: Human, Beastman, Snakeman**  
 **Religion: Shingo (Spiritual Immortality)**  
 **History: Wuxian Union was brought together not by desire for peace for advocacy for war... Or rather, advocacy for war in the neighboring states that led to invasion and thus union of defending nations. 100 years ago, the Xin Empire, Kalina Sultana, Hwagwa Kingdom, Xiao Empire, Anwaar Kingdom, and Basilik Cove allied each other to fight back against the Xerxan Allaince. To this day, the Wuxian Union is fighting the Xerxan Alliance.**

Theocratic Empire of the Golden Moon  
Government: Theocracy  
Major Races: Human  
Religion: Golden Moon  
Neighbors: Burning Kingdom(war), Golden Peak Mountain Fortress Kingdom, Vengiakka Kingdom, Kingdom of Lorruvas  
History: Unlike its neighbors, the Theocratic Empire of the Golden Moon is one whose history extends as far as the Sixth Caladrian Civil War. At the time, the Golden Moon was a small religious cult surrounding the worship of an annual event that caused the moon to rise up gold in half crescent and significantly boost the power of all magic in the region. When the Sixth Caladrian Civil War broke out, a group of young magicians found themselves in the lands of what is now the capital of the empire. From there, they discovered the Golden Moon, its cults, and its effects. They adopted the worship and led the formation of an empire that stands to this day.

 **Quonx Grand Republic**  
 **Government: Indirect Democratic Republic**  
 **Major Races: Human, Tauren, Drakken**  
 **Religion: Path of Light, Aldenism**  
 **Neighbors: Poldiastik**  
 **History: The start of the Quonx Grand Republic can be lead back to the creation of the Devastation Sea. A small group of survivors from the same civilization as the founding kingdom of the Canterrius Empire sought refuge in the lands of now Quonx Grand Republic. Unfortunately, even then the wildlife of the QGR has never been friendly: the 'average' beast was capable of taking on C and B rankers alone. This in turn was unfortunate for the land itself because these survivors of the Devastation carried with them the same magic and technology as their home. In an attempt to "bring down the enemy" with them, they detonated a magical bioweapon. It didn't exactly work. Instead of killing, it mutated -as far as the archaeologists and scientists of QGR can determine. In the end, it has created a land filled to the brim with a warrior's worst nightmare: beasts with tough skin and ever regenerating limbs, demons with extreme resistance to light magic, and so on. The QGR was formed in the midst of these creatures by settlers from the west. They took on these traits as well by eating the local fauna.**

Poldiastik  
Government: Federation  
Major Races: Drakken, orc  
Religion: Golden Moon  
Neighbors: Quonx Grand Republic  
History: Exiles of the Theocratic Empire of the Golden Moon, the ancestors of the current day Poldiastik were extremists of their religion back home. To them, the ever expanding influence of the Golden Moon was the only thing that mattered. However, this led to their exile because it clashed with the more pacifist nature of the then -and now- Popes of the Golden Moon. Exiled but still pious, they have settled in the Frontier Regions in the hopes of continuing the work they have been forbidden to do at home.

 **Ragshial Khanate**  
 **Government: Electoral Monarchy**  
 **Major Races: Human**  
 **Religion: Shamanism, Druidism**  
 **Neighbors: Red Flight Drakken Kingdom, Naaman Clan, Abasul Spiritual Confederation**  
 **History: The southernmost of the former Canterrius States, the Ragshial Khanate has always been a rebellious bitch of a state to keep within the empire. Due to the nature of the nomadic clans that inhabited the region, keeping control over the Ragshail nomads has always been hard on the Canterrius Empire. With the fall of the said empire, the Raghsial nomads have united to expand their influence and territory outwards.**

Trobalto Kingdom  
Government: Feudal Monarchy  
Major Races: Drakken, Human, Elf  
Religion: Veneration of Ancestors  
Neighbors: Great Plains Khanate  
History: Always the little brother in the face of history, the Trobalto Kingdom has more or less held their current territory for the past thousand years or so. They do not expand nor do they contract. They are neither the center of trading in their region nor are they excluded. They have, however, served as the bulwark against the former raiding clans from the now Great Plains Khanate, which has garnered them alliances with, and respect and supplies from, their smaller neighbors to the north and west.

 **Arulia**  
 **Government: Noble Republic**  
 **Major Races: Orc, human, troll**  
 **Religion: Path of Light**  
 **Neighbors: Heirolith Kingdom, Ganbandam Republic, Zoquath Kingdom**  
 **History: One of the few major population centers of trolls outside of southern Tesbalta, Arulia is a moderately well off nation that started its existence as a vassal of the Canterrius Kingdom some thousands of years ago. However, around five hundred years ago, they gained their independence from the then emperor of Canterrius by signing an eternal pact of non-aggression and alliance with the Canterrius Empire (brought on by the fact that Arulia cost more to keep under their thumb than not, and because the emperor's best friend was then the Prime Minister of Arulia). However, with the empire now broken up, no one knows quite well what the Noble State of Arulia will do.**

Urdonis Clan  
Government: Monarchy  
Major Races: Orc  
Religion: Red War God  
Neighbors: North Kermania, Hlynovukos Grand Duchy, South Kermania  
History: The Urdonis Clan formed from three separate branches of major clans that ruled the Yoal-Cohkman Empire at the time. Though the origin of the clan is not known much outside of that, what the clan became is well known. The Urdonis Clan is known for its long-living orcs who prowess as warriors and guardians who do not change their contract or alliance on the sounds of the coins. With the collapse of the Yoal-Cohkman Empire, the Urdonis Clan has laid claim to the province of their base of operation, and has conquered quite a bit of land around them.

 **Horgaldr by Monkey Knight (formerly known as Raging Maelstorm)**  
 **Government: Oligarchy**  
 **Major Races: Humans, Naga, Orc, Dwarf**  
 **Religion: non-sanctioned nor prohibited**  
 **Neighbors: Pruterl Valga, Bey'GhisWall Freehold**  
 **History: The founding of Horgaldr is less than glorious. After all, who would call a bunch of marooned raiders glorious or honorable? But that is how Horgaldr started: from the bossom of raping, murdering, and enslaving folks of the sea. The marooned raiders united under one rule to further their survival in the unknown lands that is the East Devastation Coast, and in doing so, they have created a city and a state that would be called "The City of Chains." Their savagery and love of destruction has gained the attention of many nations and even more warrior cults. Despite their unglorious founding, Horgaldr should not be underestimated for their military prowess. They are the contested masters of the East Devastation Coast, and have weapons, troops, and the ships to assert their dominance.**

Steel Pack by Monkey Knight (formerly known as Raging Maelstorm)  
Government: State Representative Empire  
Religion: Worship of Ancients and Ancestors  
Main Races: Dwarf, gnomes, goblin, beastkin  
History: The Steel Pack prides itself as the technological capital of the Devastation Sea coasts, and they have a right to do so. Founded mere decades after the Great Devastation, the dwarves of Sundrinev, gnomes of Stromspan, and the goblins of Tzek joined together to create the Steel Pack, a confederate empire dedicated to the teaching of and the spread of the pre-Devastation era technology. They have succeeded to this day ... somewhat. Unfortunately, time has a way of removing knowledge, and the Steel Pack, honorable, powerful, intelligent, and dedicated, has to answer to the flow of nature.

 **Maurya Empire**  
 **Government: Feudal Monarchy**  
 **Religion: Multiple pantheon**  
 **Main Races: Human, elf**  
 **History: The split off kingdom from the Volreek Empire, the Maurya Empire has given an isolationist stance to their foreign policy, closing off foreign trade and diplomacy. Their reason is the one that led to Volreek Empire's fracture: they wanted nothing to do with the rest of the world.**

Kingdom of Darkness  
Government: hive mind  
Religion: none  
Main Races: Grimm  
History: They appeared out of nowhere and began to kill people. They chopped everything that had meat up and served it to their king. They are a plague that must be wiped out...


	2. Ruto's Stat

**Character Status by the end of Year 6 + Day 30** **:**

 **Naruto  
[High Chief Ruto][The Impaler][King Ruto of Ironwood Clan]  
LvL 185  
The Gamer  
**

 **Race: Zandalari Troll  
Blessing: Mark of the Red War God  
Class: Berserker -** **Destroyer  
Class: Archer -Assassin**

 **HP: 218.5(+1,039) (+52.5 HP per hour regen)  
Mana: 1,760 (+21.7 per minute regen)**

 **STR: 2,078(1558.5(SGMII))  
DEX: 515  
AGI: 656  
END: 873  
INT: 441 (+4.41(MPT))(+4.41(GC))(+4.41(GP))  
WIS: 445 (+4.45(GC))** **(+4.45(GP))** **  
CHA: 396  
Unused Points: 157**

 **Spirit: 100  
Magic: 65  
Power: 96**

 **Control: 160  
Intrigue: 7**

 **Fame(Prestige): +57,943.2  
Infamy: +18,159**

 **Traits Taken + Earned:  
** Ambitious **, Quick, Genius,** Cynical,Content, Teacher[Neutral](Unavailable), Power Overwhelming, Strength is Key, **Wroth** , Strength of the Greatest Mountain (SGMII), Family Commander, Insectoid Regeneration, **Intimidating,** Sadistic, **Kind** , **Proud**

 **Racial Traits:  
Beast Slaying (max)  
Troll Blood (max)  
Troll's Unarmed Mastery (max)**

* * *

 **Class Skills:  
Killer's Intuition (LvL Max)** _(Destroyer)_ **  
Morale Breaker (LvL 10)** _(Destroyer)_ **  
Blood Rage (LvL 10)** _(Berserker)_ **  
Domination (LvL 10)** _(Berserker)_ **  
Merciless Execution (LvL 10)** _(Berserker)_ **  
Rapid Fire (LvL 10)** _(Archer)_ **  
Small Flaming arrow (LvL 10)** _(Archer)_ **  
Headshot (Passive)** _(Archer)  
_ **Backstab (Passive)** _(Assassin)  
_ **Fast Strike (LvL 10)** _(Assassin)_

 **Unique Skills:** **  
** **Aegis Shield (LvL 10)** -Auto Defense(LvL N/A) **  
Berserker (LvL 11)** x  
 **Burst (LvL 7)  
** **Clairvoyance (LvL 6)  
** **Fire Magic (AVG LvL 9)-** Fireball (LvL 22) - Fire Whip (LvL 7) - Fire Lance (LvL 3) - Fire Blast (LvL 4) - Rain of Fire (LvL 9) **  
Instant Dungeon Creation (LvL 14)  
Lesser Summoning (LvL 1)  
** **Magic Resistance (LvL 12)** x  
 **Magic Penetration (LvL 1)**  
 **Mountain Killer (LvL 11)** x **  
** **Observe (LvL 94) + Structural Analysis  
** **Projection (LvL 69)  
Quarterstaff (LvL 39)  
Reinforcement (LvL 54)  
Shadow Clone (LvL 4)  
** **Sonar (LvL 47)  
Time Decel (LvL 16)  
** **Water Magic (AVG LvL 2) - Waterball (LvL 2)** **  
**

 **Basic Skills:  
Adrenaline Rush (LvL 37)**x **  
Administration (LvL 4)  
Archery (LvL 49)**x **  
Ambush (LvL 28)** x **  
Baiting (LvL 37)** x **  
Blade Mastery (LvL 46)** x **  
Blunt Weapon Mastery (LvL 74)** x **  
Charging (LvL 25)** x **  
Crafting (LvL 59)** \- Construction(LvL 37) -Artificer(LvL 12) - Tailoring(LvL 6) **  
Crushing Blow (LvL 42)** x  
 **Double Strike (LvL 44)** **  
Fishing (LvL 23)  
Gamer's Body (LvL MAX)  
Gamer's Mind (LvL MAX)  
General Chemistry (LvL 2)  
General Economics (LvL 7)  
General Mathematics (LvL 5)  
General Psychology (LvL 3)  
Grasscutting (LvL 2)  
Intimidation (LvL 54)** **  
Language (LvL 11):** Zandalari, Carpathi Impish, Common Human, Orcish, Tree-Speak **  
** **Lesser Kingship (LvL 6)** **  
Lesser Knowledge Connection (LvL 7)  
Lesser Regeneration Magnifier (LvL 7)  
Listening (LvL 42)  
** **Lovemaking (LvL 29)** **  
Mapping (LvL 25)  
Mining (LvL 7)  
Negotiation (LvL 23)** \- Vassalization(LvL 6) **  
Persuasion(LvL 18)  
Physical Durability (LvL 60)  
Piercing Blow (LvL 27)  
Riding (LvL 7)  
Running (LvL 81)  
Teaching (LvL 26)  
Torture and Interrogation (LvL 11)  
Throwing (LvL 51)  
Trapping (LvL 55)  
Unarmed Mastery (LvL 83)  
**

* * *

 **Background Systems (Hero-tier Update):  
Life of a Gamer  
Achievement System  
Class System  
Gamers' Market  
Help Search Bar**

* * *

 **Carpathi Ironwood Clan (Ironwood City):**

 **Races of Ironwood Clan  
Trolls** , **Onis** , Faze , Phased, Vashta Nerada, **Greater Fairy** , **Kobold** , Mountain Dryad , Imps , Hell Hounds , **Fairies** , Incubu/Succubi , **Draenei** , **Humans** , **Taurens** , **Beastkins** , **Grey Dwarves** , **Arakkoa** , **Lizardmen** , Earth Fairy, Orc, **Elf** , **Drakken**

 _ **(Darkened races make up more than 5% of the total population.** Non-highlighted races make up less than 5% of the total population **)**_

 **Ironwood Highlander Warrior Count:** 1,007  
 **Ironwood Blue Cataclysm Mage Count** : 89  
 **Ironwood Black Skull Reaper Count:** 118  
 **Ironwood Green Healer Count:** 36

 **Total City Population:** 21,793

 **Levy from Vassals:  
** 3,370

* * *

 **Ironwood City:**

 **Fame:** 3,511 **  
regionalPower** : 15

* * *

 **Important Figures!**

 **Ironwood Clan**

 **Ruto -** Great Chieftain of the Ironwood Clan **  
Iskan -** Troll+Imp racial leader, small chief. In charge of training new recruits. Leader of the Ironwood Highland Warriors (warrior order). **  
Shirou -** Oni racial leader, small chief. In charge of education, production, and strategy. **  
Candy -** Faze+Vashta Nerada racial leader, small chief. In charge of scouting and intelligence. Ironwood Ranger Captain. **  
Senna -** Fairykin racial leader, small chief. In charge of food and recruitment. **  
Dresa -** Kobold racial leader, small chief. In charge of mining.  
 **Riddle** \- Yodr factional leader, a small chief.  
 **Na'Deri'in** \- Na'sh factional leader, Draenei racial leader.  
 **Xumalhoof** \- Tauren racial leader.  
 **Golthaum** \- Dhan'Thal dwarf leader and on the small chief council.  
 **Derin** \- Human racial leader.  
 **Kragnok** \- Scorchscale Clan representative.

 **Vassals**

 **Pyrcol** \- Lower Carpathi City-States (regionalPower: 2.6)  
 **Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Vyyagrin al'Shavi** \- Free Union (regionalPower: 5.3)

 **Allies**

 **Duke Christopher Zepolya** of the Transyl-Carpathi  
 **Grand Duchess Minverva Managot** of the Sarang

* * *

 **Faction Standings:**

 **Carpathi Ironwood Clan** **+1000** (regionalPower: 13) **  
Duchy of Transyl-Carpathi +950 (Ally) **(nationalPower: 15)  
 **Grand Duchy of Sarang +700 (Ally)** (nationalPower: 5) **  
Kingdom of Galburi -500 (hostile)** (nationalPower: 9.9)  
 **Yoal-Cohkman Orcish Empire -100 (hostile)** (imperialPower: 6.6)

(Power conversions on Chapter 31)  
(Power =/= military might)  
(Power =/= economic might)  
(Power = Potential)

* * *

 **Important Personal Equipment/Inventory:  
**

 **Peacemaker (Rare)** **  
Contract Emblem for County of Upper Carpathi  
Contract Emblem for Duchy of Revyola  
Contract Emblem for County of Revyola  
Contract Emblem for County of Western Mari  
Contract Emblem for County of Eastern Mari  
** **Contract Emblem for County of Northern Dynland** **  
Vassal-Liege Contract with Free Union (Elric Brothers and al'Shavi)  
Dhan'Thal Pollodium Mail Armor Set  
Passable Hemp-Fabric Workout Outfit**


End file.
